


Partners in crime

by TheWriter_2016



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18th Century, 19th Century, But I Love Them, Gen, hamilton characters - Freeform, o tal vez es, two bros being stupid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016
Summary: Entonces, ahí fue que lo vio, el Park Theater, uno de los lugares que más despertaban la curiosidad del joven Price, estar dentro era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía encontrar la paz reflejada en un escenario donde la música se convertía en la banda sonora de su vida y los actores que se presentaban frente a sus ojos se transformaban en camaleones de la realidad, en verdaderos artistas que cambiaban en un parpadeo y volvían a ser ellos mismos al final de la función. Stephen admiraba eso de ellos.
Kudos: 1





	Partners in crime

_20 de noviembre, 1801_

_Manhattan, New York_

—Sé que puedo tener un humor un tanto…

—¿Bizarro? —la joven risa de su amigo le dejó en claro que nunca lo podría tomar en serio, ni por pena debido a que era menor por unos cuantos meses—. Price ni, aunque lo intentaras, podrías.

—Iba a decir único. Mi humor es único, Philip —se dio la vuelta levantando los brazos en el aire y quitándose el sombrero, giró sobre sus talones, logrando que las personas que pasaban por las calles de Manhattan admiraran su traje.

Si bien su compañero tenía mayor renombre, él no le hacía justicia a su apellido. Ambos eran jóvenes de diecinueve años y apenas graduados de Columbia, listos para lo que el futuro les deparara. Incluso tenía que admitir las cualidades físicas de los dos, su amigo, Stephen Price como para darle un repunte a su nombre, valor, dinero y un traje aguamarina nevada con detalles dorados tanto en el cuello, bolsillos y mangas, semejantes a gotas del mismo sol de la tarde, un chaleco gris más o menos del tono de la neblina en invierno, pero lo suficientemente brillante y capaz de captar algunas miradas. De que sabía las formas de aprovechar sus recursos sabía hacerlo.

—Sigo manteniendo firme mi opinión, por más que sea único, no hay muchas personas que lo entiendan —se encogió de hombros esperando lo más inevitable que podría pasarle a su amigo por caminar de espaldas—. Y eso hace que la mayoría de las damas huyan de ti.

—Ahí tienes un punto —lo señaló tanto con su índice como con el atributo más sobresalía de él, sus ojos verde esmeralda debajo de ese cabello castaño que parecía un bosque por la cantidad de ramas que cabrían ahí si se lo propusieran—. Por algo son “la mayoría”, no cualquiera sería capaz de vivir con un Price.

Philip levantó una de sus cejas y con una sonrisa de curiosidad de intermediaria, apresuró su paso y le quitó, el sombrero negro de copa, de las manos de su amigo para colocárselo sobre sus propios rizos sueltos. Stephen finalmente se dignaba a caminar como las personas normales.

—¿Será que alguien anda interesado en alguna?

En realidad, no sabían bien hacia dónde caminaban, y a lo mejor parecían dos tontos si no fuera porque Philip era más conocido por su padre que por otra cosa. Aunque ninguna de las dos cosas neutralizaba a la otra. Acomodándose el chaleco azul casi zafiro con botones dorados, esperó atento a la respuesta del aludido, mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados solo para provocar suspenso.

—Más bien, el que debería de estar preguntándose eso eres tú.

—Stephen… No eres gracioso.

—Ja —soltó una risa seca— mira quién ahora anda ofendido.

—No, en serio, lo que necesito es enfocarme en mis estudios y lo demás ya vendrá —se sinceró aún con su brazo enganchado con el contario.

—Eres mayor que yo, Philip. ¿No decías que tu madre andaba preguntando eso la otra vez?

Se soltó, quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza y lo observó, a la vez que le daba la vuelta, entre sus dedos.

—Supongo que tendré que darle un poco al público, ¿no lo crees? —aquello lo había escuchado una vez de la boca de su padre antes de dirigirse a una de sus ponencias.

—Depende.

—¿Por qué no te has conseguido una, don encantador?

—Ah —negó sin ser capaz de formular algo para refutar sus palabras de forma coherente, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y con los labios fruncidos dijo—: Ese fue un apodo que no debe ver la luz del día.

—Ed y Will creen lo contrario —le colocó el sombrero de vuelta en la cabeza de su amigo.

—Esos pequeños granujas —musitó entre dientes y volteó su rostro para ver si Philip tendría con qué contradecirlo—. Si no fuera porque…

—Son tus hermanos, yo vivo con seis y no me ves quejándome de ellos.

—Hablando de los Hamiltons, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

—Sr. Price —se llevó la mano al pecho en son de exageración, amenazando con deshacer el nudo de su pañuelo de cuello blanco— que indecente de su parte. Como se atreve a preguntar por mi hermana, especialmente ahora que hablamos de damas.

Aquello logró sacarle una risa genuina a Stephen, quien respondió chocando sus hombros.

—Únicamente estaba preocupado por lo que sea que esté sucediendo en tu casa. ¿Me verías igual de raro si preguntara por Eliza o Jemmy?

—Angie es mi compañera de crímenes —se abotonó la manga del traje negro.

—Golpe bajo, uf. Y uno aquí creyendo que yo era tu favorito —ahora sí sintió el manotazo en su hombro.

Entonces, ahí fue que lo vio, el Park Theater, uno de los lugares que más despertaban la curiosidad del joven Price, estar dentro era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía encontrar la paz reflejada en un escenario donde la música se convertía en la banda sonora de su vida y los actores que se presentaban frente a sus ojos se transformaban en camaleones de la realidad, en verdaderos artistas que cambiaban en un parpadeo y volvían a ser ellos mismos al final de la función. Stephen admiraba eso de ellos.

—Hey, Stephen. ¿Estás aquí o te quedaste dormido? —Philip chasqueó sus dedos frente a él, al girar en la esquina de la calle, la perfecta visión del teatro desaparecía con su entrada al mercado principal.

—Algún día compraré el teatro —declaró seguro de sus palabras con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Hablas del Park?

Él asintió y jaló del sacó a Philip, ayudándolo a esquivar uno de los charcos de sangre, habían ingresado directamente a la sección de la carne. ¿Qué hacían ahí? No tenían ni la más mínima idea, pero lo que importaba es que juntos encontrarían la salida del lugar.

—El mismo —levantó sus manos como si pudiera proyectar una marquesina— ahora no está usando su máximo potencial. Yo haré que llegue ahí. Reconstruiré ese lugar, lo pintaré e… e incluso tendrá unas cortinas de terciopelo —sus ojos brillaban con cada frase, estiró los brazos una vez más y sin culpa fue golpeando a un hombre que lo quedó viendo mal—. Lo siento. Mira, Philip, cada fin de semana se abrirá con un nuevo juego de cortinas, sí. Es un buen plan, ¿no?

—Pareces más entusiasmado con eso que con buscar compañía.

—No uses mis palabras contra mí, Hamilton. ¿Estarás ahí?

—Al menos para ver cómo gastas tu dinero, pero primero nos debemos graduar en leyes.

—Detalles, son solo eso. ¿Has ido al teatro? —se sacudió la tierra del hombro que había caído por pasar cerca de un cargamento de hortalizas.

—Cuando era más pequeño y mi padre no tenía un horario detallando lo que debía hacer cada hora.

A pesar de que pudiera sonar sacado de la nada, Stephen bien que conocía ese horario, una vez Philip se lo había mostrado y también había imitado la voz de Alexander cuando le dio la justificación del mismo. Había sido algo como “necesitas dosificar la cantidad de energía Hamilton utilizada en cada tarea, tienes un futuro prometedor, Philip, demasiado como para malgastar tu tiempo en trivialidades”. Claramente cuando lo decía en voz alta sonaba como si Alexander Hamilton fuera el padre más estricto del mundo, la realidad era que Stephen era demasiado dramático y exageraba por todo.

—Demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo. Con tal, las cortinas negras son lo más aburrido del mundo.

—Y por eso piensas cambiarlas, sí te estoy escuchando, Stephen —ahora fue su turno de apartarlo del camino ya que un carrito lleno de productos del sur pasaba en medio de ellos.

Un paso hacia atrás hubiera estado bien, pero con dos, tropezó contra unas cajas que estaban siendo apiladas junto a unos barriles de lo que parecía ser sidra. Estos últimos rodaron hacia la dirección contraria, lentamente como si estuvieran contando los segundos del reloj, para luego golpear la caja de tomates con una de las vigas de madera sujetas con dos cuerdas y que le daban la estabilidad a toda la estructura que Stephen siguió con la mirada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su sombrero estaba en el piso y su rostro se encontraba cubierto de tomates maduros y algunos recién pasados.

Y la risa de Philip resonaba en sus oídos.

—¡Piensa rápido! —de un solo movimiento lanzó el tomate que le bloqueaba la vista hacia donde creía que Philip estaba, dándole directamente en las costillas y manchando su traje oscuro.

—¡Price! ¡No lo hiciste! —observó a ambos lados buscando algo con lo que devolver el ataque, su mano se cerró en una naranja cercana y la tiró con fuerza, pero Stephen se agachó justo a tiempo y rebotó contra la tabla detrás suyo haciendo que otro tomate le cayera.

Esta vez en el cabello.

—¡Philip! —sus alaridos eran amortiguados por el sonido en general de la plaza, el que sí los escuchaba era el dueño de esos tomates quien se aclaró la garganta.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y Stephen se tuvo que voltear cuando vio a Philip señalar hacia un lado.

—Supongo que van a pagar por esto —el hombre se inclinó y recogió la naranja, si hubiera un momento para el silencio aquel sería el adecuado.

—Por supuesto —Stephen farfulló con un hilo de voz que bien podía romperse en cualquier momento, al inclinar su cabeza el tomate cayó, estrellándose contra sus zapatos—. ¿La naranja también es suya?

—Y el precio solo aumenta ya que no estamos en temporada.

Que el hombre se viera dos veces más alto que ellos era pura ilusión, ¿no? No obstante, ambos lograban mantener la compostura.

—No se preocupe por eso —Philip sacó unos cuantos billetes de sus bolsillos y se los entregó, llevándose a Stephen con él, al mismo tiempo que recogía el sombrero del suelo.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Tanto Stephen como Philip estallaron en risas frente a la vuelta de eventos de los que habían sido parte. Ya no les importara que el dependiente estuviera a sus espaldas, o que sus trajes hubieran terminado arruinados, ni mucho menos que se encontraban en un espacio público donde cualquiera de los enemigos políticos de su padre pudiera hacerle llegar las noticias de su comportamiento indecoroso. Él estaba ahí en el mercado, con su mejor amigo, haciendo planes para su vida. Y eso lo hacía mucho mejor.

—Escuché decir a Angie que los vegetales son buenos para el cuidado del cabello —entre pequeños resoplidos le quitó una de las cáscaras restantes al nido castaño que tenía su amigo por cabello.

—El tomate es una fruta, Pip —imitó la voz de Alex, su otro hermano—. Cuando intentes subirme el ánimo, comprueba tus datos.

—Steve es un aburrido —le siguió el juego, en cambio, imitando la voz de Ben, su hermano menor—. Se la pasa con Will y ese Hamilton y…

—Vamos al teatro —lo interrumpió, al parecer se le había ocurrido algo.

—¿Así? —lo señaló

—Yo invito en agradecimiento. Pero primero debemos cambiarnos para la ocasión. Nos vemos en Broadway y ahí podemos bajar hasta allá.

—Acepto —le entregó de vuelta el sombrero—. Hasta la noche, Steve.

—Hasta la noche, Phil.

A pesar de que iban a seguir caminando juntos, aquella era su forma de cerrar tratos.

—Sigues teniendo un poco de cabello en tu tomate.

—No tientes a la suerte, Phil, no la tientes.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A Estoy enojada con Wattpad, no me deja subir el shot, entonces como Ao3 me cae súper bien lo hago aquí, ya qué más da. Punto dos, Stephen Price con ustedes señores. Este es el diseño oficial del Modern AU en el que Bar y yo trabajamos, Steve tiene cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sí, más claros que los de Philip. Punto tres, este niño con el Philip fueron los que retaron a Eacker al duelo en la función del 20 de noviembre, 4 meses después del discurso de Eacker del 4 de julio. Ambos son tal para cual, comparten una neurona y punto (cita gracias a Bar). Me dicen qué tal lo ven al niño. Gracias.


End file.
